HOTD: Pokemon Of The Dead
by xXSapphireZeroXx
Summary: A champion sent to the world of a apocalypse with only his Pokemon. Front there he will meet new people and odd creatures. Will he survive? (Second Story and don't worry I will continue the first) (First OC) OC x ? (Thanks for pic)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A family reunion and one weird dream? (HOTD: Pokemon Of The Dead)**

It been a while since Yoshi became champion of Sinnoh and had been famous in which his family was proud of their son's determination and reaching the dream of being champion of his home region. After coming home his family had hug him and attack him with questions of his travels and people he has met. It been a great life especially being the youngest champion at age 17. It been one year as champion and he already love the fame and fun being one without it making him go wrong like many people with fame and unfortunately scum to greed. Returning to his hometown back with the family that supported him to take a break with his Pokemon.

**(Sandgem Town, Sinnoh)**

Arriving to his home he goes and knocks on the door. "Coming!" A little girls voice was heard as she goes to open the door revealing her brother. "Onni-chan~! U came" Quickly hug him. "Hey Rei how you been u seem to grow more and more" patting on her head the little girl known as rei was wearing pink overalls and a red shirt with red sneakers. "Is mom and dad here" he ask and Rei replies "Mhm mom here dad is at work"

"Oh ok I'm going to my room" after passing her he goes,l upstairs and heads towards the door to his room. Moments after he enter in the room. "Been a long time has it" looking around at his old room fill with items he had since he was 11(a/n: that's when he started his journey). "Well Ampharos come on out!" Throwing the ball up a bit a flash of blue light appears revealing his pong time friend Ampharos.

"Amp Ampharos!"his yellow electric type comes to his side and he pets him. "Hey buddy we are at home now let's go down stairs. Nodding he and amp go downstairs and sees his mother.

"Yoshi! Your back" surprise as she hugs him tight "how was your journey probably met a couple of girls~ " she ask teasing a bit.

"Geez u tease and yes it been one year as champion and it's been great" he replies happily.

"Hello Ampharos dear how you been did you check on my son here" she ask in reply electric type says happily "amp~!"

"Also mom I'm going to introduce my team to the family when dad gets home" he says.

"Ok sweetie"

Like his mother, is a happy woman of age 34 with a body of an athlete(so she's young),Yoshi probably inherited her kindness and helpful attitude from her and loves her kids very much. While Yoshi has the love for Pokemon and determination from his father.

As Yoshi goes his room to have a well deserve nap after all that walking and running and camping couple nights to get to Sandgem.

**(Time Skip: 3 Hours Later Yoshi's POV)**

While drifting I get a of weird feeling of a dream about buildings burning and people scream. After a moment I feel a soft tap on my head maybe to wake me up. As I slowly lift my eyelids up I see a yellow blur in a blink I realize it was my Ampharos and slowly lift myself up.

"Hey Ampharos thanks for waking me and oooo dinner is ready" smelling the smell coming from the kitchen and pets Ampharos on the head. Getting up I started heading downstairs with Ampharos follows behind me happily walking since Ampharos is use to us and when it comes to unknown people or places he remains serious.

"Hey son you came home graduations on becoming champion for now one year" hearing my dad tell me with a happy proud tone.

"Hey dad and thanks" I reply and sit at the chair next to my sister.

"Well let's all have a feast to celebrate Yoshi's first year as the Sinnoh league champion" my mom says coming with the last pot of food. "We watched Onni-chan's battle with Cynthia and won~!" Rei chirped

"Thank you all for helping me get to my dream now I want to show you guys my Pokemon throughout my travels" I said happily and taking out my Pokeballs and toss them out showing my Pokemon revealed.

"Esp~!" My Espeon says  
"Lucario!" My lucario says  
"Ninetales~" hearing my Ninetales say  
"Aegi" the last of my team Aegislash

"Everyone this is my team mom, dad and Rei meet my team. Say hi everyone" at this everyone let there cries out and everyone was surprise of his team. Rei was playing with the Espeon and the parents with Aegislash,Lucario and Ninetales.

"Everyone this is my home and my family our journey has ended so let all relax and train to keep our streak and title" I say which everyone clapped and cheer.

"Well time for to sleep everyone lets all get our snooze we have things to do tomorrow and the family daycare"I heard my dad say which i smile able to see the daycare Pokemon again after so long.

**(End of POV)**

As I head back upstairs to pass by Rei's room which was across and enter my room. I head over to the bed and es peons come out to climb on my chest the usual way to help her sleep.

"Espeon~(hi master ready to sleep~?)" she says snuggling on his chest purring lightly  
"Yup and again just call me Yoshi not master just feels a bit uncomfortable" I reply.  
"Esp(okay I'll try)" she says and slowly drifts to sleep.

Staring at the window of the dark luscious night I wonder what little of that dream was but soon scum to sleep after long day of getting here...yet I never did know what was to come soon..

**End of CH 1: This is a new story I'm coming up wonder what a lone trainer from another world happen to stumble in world where humanity was reduced by a virus leaving the undead to rise. Look at my page to see the OC for this story. Thanks and give a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Not So Normal Day

**HOTD: Pokemon Of The Dead Chapter 2  
"The Not So Normal Day"  
Disclaimer: I don't own HOTD or Pokemon**

**(Yoshi's POV)**

Laying on the bed sleeping peaceful I enjoy. I start to feel light tapping on my cheek follow by some wet lick-like movements. Moved my hand around I felt something soft and squishy and brushing of fur and slowly open my eyes seeing everything in a blur and saw purple on my chest. Once my vision clear a bit it was my Espeon licking me in her sleep "probably thinking of candy again like the usual" I thought to myself. A small smile of mischief came up and I went one of her ears and whisper "candyman is going to eat you~" in a small spooky voice enough to see her jump up and squeal "ESP~!".

"Haha looks like someone woke up from a candy nightmare~" I tease receiving a pout from her.

"Espeon~(Mmm master don't do that it was a good dream till you ruin it!)" she shouts at me telepathically.

"Well you would continue licking me like I was candy and purr like some cat" I reply giving a soft pet on her head which she did

Pushing her out gently I slowly get up seeing my pokeballs on the counter to the left and my clothes on the right and head over the bathroom begins shower and brush my teeth. Thoughts began to make their way back into my mind "what does that dream mean...?" i thought and went back to my room to change and brought my poke-balls in my holder (thing that holds the pokemon in the anime)

**(POV ends)**

After getting downstairs Yoshi was greeted by his family and smile crept up to his face seeing this moment.

"Hai Onii-chan~!" Rei says to Yoshi.  
"Hello sis" he pats her on the head which a small giggle comes out from her.

Along joining for breakfast his Ampharos and espeon came out joining him.

"Soo son you heading to the family breeding center for work today?" His dad asks

"Yup I'm heading over there I haven get to stop by there yesterday so I'm going to head there now" he replies

Minutes later the family finishes and Yoshi heads out outside. Awaits him is the great shiny sun with the luscious grass fields along with a few houses and Rowan the pokemon professor's home. Seeing the small pokemon playing around with the little children happily playing, sure is a great and peaceful days after his journey had ended. He first makes his first stop to professor Rowan's house

(**Professor Rowan House 10 minutes later)**

Knocking on the door a small squeak girlish sound came from the door. As it open it revealed a teenage girl with blue hair with her piplup in her arms. The teenage girl react quite happily and hug the boy, but squishing then poor little pokemon by accident.

"Hey dawn it been a long while how ya been?"

"I been fine actually I became a top coordinator but luckily saw your champion battle against Cynthia and I was happy you won congratulations Yoshi"

"Thank you and congrats on being top coordinator"

"Thanks also were you looking for professor Rowan I been working here as his assistant while still being top~"

"Great anyway tell Rowan I said hi and will call later I'm heading over to the family daycare bye" he waves as he leaves Sandgem Town with his pokemon (a/n: I decide the change the location to be between Sandgem and Solaceon town) feeling the breezy, warm summer air brushes on his hair as he heads to the daycare center.

**(Time-skip 5mins later)**

While walking he had Espeon out and the two were talking telepathically.

"Like I said most of the things in this world are unexplain"

"Espeon~"(well you humans don't know much unlike pokemon no offense master)

"Mostly it's not like palkia can just send us to a different dimension or something" he thoughts

"Esp~(well if he can actually do that just don't be near him when he does otherwise it just be bad and could die) thoughts back a lil worried.

"Don't worry it never will happen I mean I met them only one time to stop team galactic but what are chances of it happening twice?"

Unknown to them the dragon himself is watch them and follows. Later on they nearing their seeing it over the grassy hill distance where they hear noises of the happy pokemon. A mist soon starts up surround the small forest Espeon and Yoshi.  
"What the hell what's going on?" Says loudly

"Espeon!( idk. It something isn't right)

**"Glad to meet both of you in this time of need" **a dragons voice booms over their minds as the two turn to see the dragon of space palkia himself.

"P-palkia w-what u d-doing here?!" Yoshi says a bit fear unlike the first time he met it.

"**Hello seem less fear than before anyway the legendaries request me find you request your help once again champion".**

"Wait for what for?" He questions

"_**There's another universe that's dying...a human planet call earth similar yet different than our PokeEarth. It been attack by a unknown virus infecting a large percentage of the population thus beginning the apocalypse. Instead of destroying the planet I want to transport you to that planet and gather a small group of survivors...we won't be able to save them all..but a small group is enough I'm sending you and your Pokemon to it to find survivors good ones no evil . Arceus gave me permission to do it and I had contacted the professor this "Rowan" to tell of the news only to your family**_**".**

"Oh..i should I do this..?" He ask a bit unsure of it

"Esp~"(you can do it master I have faith in you all of us do~!) she says happily with the small cries of his Pokemon yelling in confidence.

"Thank you all" he thought "ahem ok palkia I'll do it!" He yells which the dragon smile.

"**_Ok young champion hears the lustrous orb to contact from time to time" he hands it to the boy which struggle but soon shrink to his hand size.  
_**  
From this the boy fades into blackness...

(**Chapter two is done woot sorry being gone just been busy with test and stuff all done though anyway palkia makes sense since it's the dragon of space and able to go to dimension and universes it could work right? Anyway be ready for the boy on his new adventure in the earth)**


	3. Chapter 3: The New World

**POTD: Chapter 3- In The New World**

**_(Author Note: I'm thinking giving the champion some armaments to help himself that way he be able to hide is Pokemon incase.)_**

All in darkness he can see nor be able to move his body as he felt himself feeling the ground of earth beneath him. As he felt the morning air on his cheek and slowly wakes up. Groaning from the slight pain on his back he gets up to see he's in an alley. (A/n:starting i from episode 1 to 12 and ova) slowly getting up he check his bag seeing supplies for him and his Pokeballs and the lustrous orb inside. Putting the pokeballs on his belt which is concealed by his blue jacket he start walking out of the alley to see the world behind it.

(Yoshi PoV)

"_So this is the earth palkia talk about...so similar yet different_". As I continue down the street seeing nothing but broken cars, smell of blood and some human body parts seeing this makes me feel a bit uneasy. As I continue down it was only the unenviable where I see "it". As it was a bit far from me I see a person stumbling and walking. "Hey you are you ok?!" I call out as it stop and slowly turn only the feel the horror I see. Ahead it face was bloody with its blood falling off its face seeing a chunk of flesh rip out with its nose broken. Seeing it was a woman no less than 20 she start slowly coming at me, I slowly start walking back.

"Wait what you get away from me" I said which I hide behind a car and see a crowbar lying on the ground I pick it up and go in and charge at "it". "Haaaaaa!" I scream and make a direct hit on the infected's head as it falls on the ground and then make another hit on its head again making sure it's dead.

"Ha..good it's dead at least it is.."

"Hmm I wonder where I should first go..." Seeing a street sign showing couple places I can start.

"Hmm...the general hospital...nah they probably full of sick people who could be like what the last one I kill so that's not an option" looking at the next place it reads "Tokonosu Libary". "Ah so the name of this city is tokonosu..hmm ok and the last one is call "Fujimi Academy" ok im going to go there. The place is north to a road that leads to the school(from the anime when they left the school) I start heading that way.

"Hmm maybe Ampharos can help deal with them" grabbing one of the pokeballs in my hand I toss it in the air came out my long time partner. "Hey Ampharos we made it to this new world stay close to me and be ready there might be some infected around looks like it started" I say to him which he nods in agreement and we both continue on the road.

(POV ended)

As the two head over down the road they both continue looking at the Sakura Trees and not seeing another of them for a while. As the trees slowly came to end they see a big metal gate and a building behind it with the sign next to it name "Fujimi Academy".

(Meanwhile..Takashi's POV)

"Ha..ha" panting a bit after I delivering the last blow to the once my best friend hisashi. I see Rei crying loudly over the death of her lover. Seeing the scene made me a bit sad yet I didn't bother with it and gently nudges her leg a bit "c'mon Rei I think it's time. The I hear a small mumble from her "I could have just get bitten...".

"Rei u know he wouldn't want that"

"How do you know you were jealous when he was dating me!" She barks back feeling a little insanity crept up on her.

"Because he wouldn't want you too and I don't care of him was dating you, Rei stop being a little baby and time to grow up, He die protecting you and if you don't learn when to calm down and honor his death then I'm leaving" slowly going over the barricade he made ready to take it down until she grabs me hugging me in the process.

"N-no please don't leave me alone...I'm sorry please stay with me" she begs tears falling off

Mentally signing I hug her back and hold her in place letting her cry and letting her calm down eventually couple mins she did and let go.

"Sorry about that just..lost my self there..." She says

"It's ok anyway let's get the fuck out of here" just there on that moment I saw a small thunder like sound which just fills me with question.

(End of POV)

After Yoshi and Ampharos get over the gate they explore in the school looking at the hallways stench with the smell of corpses and blood. "Geez its gross in here" walking down the hall haven see any of them yet. Tossing another ball he brings out ageislash which happily comes out "agei!".

"Ok ageislash can you go up scout the area please to see if any infected roaming around which it agrees and phases thru the wall. Meanwhile a busty nurse and a student hurry gather supplies around and tries to get ready but the knocking soon comes from the infected that found them.

"C'mon shizuka we have to go or we will be killed!" Says the student to the nurse name Shizuka Marikawa. "Ok but if the students get sick how will I treat them.." Putting a finger on her lip thinking while her breasts just bounce a bit then grab her bag "ok I think I'm ready". The doors break free and the small group of infect now heads to the boy and nurse. "Go I will fight them back now go ugh!" Using the pole thing(idk whats it call) manage the pull some back bit ends up bring bitten and on the ground crying in pain. "Thank you um...what's you name?" She ask innocently which he shock then groans in pain. The infect soon turns to the nurse and shuffles over to the nurse like it was going to grab her breasts but were struck down by a purple hair sword woman.

"Saeko Busujima! You made here~!" She replies happily save by the kendo captain.

"Hello nurse looks like that's all of them" she says but see the boy bitten and in pain "but it looks like you didn't make it, do you know what happens when your bit" she says in which the boy nods no "well you won't make it u will turn into them". "Then least don't let me turn into them please.." He begs which she nods "this man will die in an honorable death(prob forgot what she said to him) the boy smiles and in one swift hit she crushes the boys skull blood splattering on the window which shizuka see shock of the revelation.

"We do need to get out of here follow me shizuka" she says but another group of infect come to show and surround them. "Looks like we won't make it huh" but before the infect got them a shield surrounds them in a blue light which the infect can't get through.

"What is this?" Shizuka ask still awe at the light

Any moment sooner ageislash comes out shocking the girls as it was in defense stance and switches to attack stance. "Ageislash!" It sword glowing blue and makes a devastating blue energy slash killing the group of infect. "Impressive" Saeko says in which the pokemon disappears again going back to Yoshi. "I wonder if we can meet it again" said the sadden nurse wanting to thank it again. "We might who knows" with a small smile she and her leave the nurse room.

(Moments later)

Ageislash comes back to Yoshi who was waiting for him with Ampharos guarding him. "Hey agei is the path clear" which it nods and Yoshi presses on. Later they headed to the nurse room and agei nudges him, "what is it buddy?" Agei nudges him again then cries out "u mean there were people in here?". Yoshi look over and see a body of a dead boy which he sadden to see. "Well least the rest got out of the room let's go!" They leave the room and continue down the hall seeing more bodies that look like they we're kill recently.

"Ok Ampharos you should rest for now thanks for the help" he says which he agreed and returns him back into his pokeball. "Ok lucario come out!" Tossing another ball which came out the aura pokemom himself Lucario". The pokemon stands tall looking around in question of the unknown place.

"Oh lucario this is the world palkia sended us so I wanted you to come help out since your probably been stuck in there for too long" he smile at his pokemon which agrees. The trio continue down the hall and taken a left as Yoshi reads his crowbar and an ear splitting scream travels in the halls. "Ow what the hell was that?" Lucario then senses people and points his paw over there to that direction. They travel to there were they see a couple of more people along with a girl crying while drilling a dead teacher's skull killing it.

"Oh no..the uniform is dirty...but momma will clean it" she says but begins crying which the sword woman goes to hug her comforting her and lucario goes to touch the human girl's head  
sending calming aura which helped. "Ageislash!" The steel type cries point at the nurse which happily "hug" it "hey it's you again!". "Wait who are you people?" Yoshi asks.

"I'm Takashi Komuro" the black-haired boy said  
"I'm Rei miyamoto" the orange hair girl name said  
"I'm Kouta Hirano" the boy in glasses with the nail gun  
"I'm Saeko Busujima and the girl with pink hair is Saya Takagi" the woman with the wooden sword in hand.  
"I'm Shizuka Marikawa~"says the bubbly nurse

"Well my name is Yoshi Kurama and this is ageislash and lucario" he says which both pokemon cry out saying hi.

"Well nice to meet ya but what are those creatures and how the hell you got here!" Says says back to her normal self

"Well I heard a scream coming here probably from you and these aren't creatures they are pokemon" he replies which everyone was shock to hear.

"P-pokemon they look so cool!" Hirano says seem happy to see them.

"Um thanks anyway we need to get out of here" Yoshi says but a group of infect suddenly came out of nowhere and came after them.

"Here they come!" Takashi says as everyone took positions and began to fight back.

"Lucario use metal and take some out and ageislash use king shield to protect Saya and shizuka!" Yoshi commands which lucario took out metal claw like blades and began attacking the infected and ageislash went into defense stance and a small field of blue aura again surrounding the 2 safely from harm. After a full battle the infect are clear and the group heads over to the teacher's lounge room locking the door.

"Phew we made it" takashi says  
"So what now and I just remember ms. Busujima 3 year kendo club champion" Rei says  
"Well...we get the hell out of this school" takashi says clear.

To be Continue

(Author note: woot chapter complete now and the armament thinking of going with sniper rifle + pistol or Pistol w/ a mêlée weapon)


	4. Chapter 4: Escaping The School

POTD: Chapter 4- Escaping The School  
(Hey I'm back let's have another great chapter of this and thought the weapons(Pistol n Sniper will be later))  
"Normal text"  
"Thoughts and flashbacks"  
"Monster or Notes"

"So how will we get out of this school?" Yoshi asks

"Wait we can use one of the minibuses from to field trip it can hold a lot of people and storage for food and stuff and head to the police station" Rei says

"Wow that's the smartest idea you came up with all day miyamoto" says Saya hints of sarcasm

"Eh?" Rei say

"Never mind.." Replies Saya

"Good new is that I found the keys to the bus so we can go now" shizuka says jiggling the keys

"Great let's go then" takashi says opening the door show two infected and they took care of the 2 and the group head over thru the hall and end up on one of the staircases. As they continue they heard a scream "KYAAA!". The group heads over seeing a small group of students being surrounded by 2 infected. "Ageislash cut it down" Yoshi says as it go and strikes a slash on the head killing it while Rei stabs and kills the other. Meeting them up, Rei checks over for any bites "ok they are clear".

"U-um thank you for helping us.." One female said and then almost scream from looking at lucario "what is that?" She ask and Yoshi replies "he's a pet of mine".

"We are getting out of here, will anyone of you want to come with us?" Takashi says in which they nodded. After introductions they head into the staircase inside where a group of infect walk and shuffle around behind them being the main door. Everyone was waiting out while with two watching the back.

"Any ideas on how to get out" ask saya in a low-whisper voice.  
"We test your theory that they don't see..who will go confirm Saya's theory" takashi ask to the group but no response "guess I'll go then don't worry about me"

Moments later takashi surrounded by the undead as they walk aimlessly down the hall not noticing the teen. "Huh so they really don't see me" takashi thought but spoke too soon as one slowly heads to him and his heart begins beating faster and faster but remained calm. The infect soon passes over him when he shifts to the side and picks up a shoe. Soon after he throws it far down the hall signaling the infect to go over that direction. Slowly opening the doors he opens them and tells the group to come down. Everyone came down but a student holding a pole accidentally let out a "ding" sound which echo to the entire school. The infect roar in response.

"RUNNNNN!" Commanded takashi and the entire group runs put.

"Idiot! You could have not yell we could had just take care of the ones nearby" yelled Saya  
"The sound would had echo anyway just start swinging!" Rei answers back

"Ageislash use King Shield!" He tells which it does into defense stance and a blue light surrounds the group while takashi, saeko and Rei killing any nearby. The group arrives to  
The minibus as they get inside. "Wait for us!" A adult man's voice booms to the group as they see shido's class. "Shido..." Rei says in a dark voice. They were able to get in the boy behind shido's had trip and grab shido's leg "help me sir!". "Oh you poor boy...the weak don't deserve to live" with a wicked grin he kick the boy to the side, Lucario heard the boy's cry and jump in at fast speeds to save the boy (a/n: hey he didn't deserve to die by that guy) from the infected and everyone got in the bus. "Punch it shizuka!" Takashi says which the nurse makes the bus move as it heads to the gate "the bus is going to flip!" Saya says bit it was too late and the bus breaches though the gate and landed safely and drove away from the school.

"Woo we made it out of that place!" Yoshi says happily ,  
"Yeah is everyone here right?" He asks which they all nodded.

Lucario holding the injure boy which he says "thank you" Yoshi walks over and open up his ankle showing a big purple bruise. "Ouch that does look good.." Yoshi says sadly but gets an idea. "Wait Yoshi-kun I'll help his injury" shizuka ask but Yoshi nods no.

"I think I got this, Lucario use healing pulse" Yoshi says as the steel type nods and place a palm on the boy's ankle and a purple glow soon covers the bruise as it slowly dissapears moments after which everyone was shock to see. "Hey my ankle it's all better thanks you very much I can walk!" The boy says happily with a smile on his face. Shido looks impress by the skills the boy had.

"Hmm I think it's time we need a leader someone with smarts and passionate the help his class I will nominate myself to be leader of this group" shido says hiding a small smirk.

"And who made you leader" Saya says causing the teacher to look back at her "I'm a teacher and it's my duty to help the young".

"Yeah like leaving that student behind for the dead" everyone turn to see Yoshi with a serious mood.

"Who are you young man" shido turns facing Yoshi

"My name is Yoshi Kurama my lucario saw what you did leaving the student behind there for you are not able to become leader" he says which shido scowls.

"Well I don't care and I don't like this guy I hate him!" He says pointing his finger to takashi

"What did I do to you I don't even know you" takashi says in confusion as the guy goes to punch takashi until Rei delivers a jab to his stomach with her "spear" stoping him and glares.

"See this is my example of having no leader it leads to chaos and violence so.." Opening his arms " I should become leader don't you think my students" shido says which all the students excluding the student began clapping and praising which Yoshi just sighs.

"You try your best they probably been slaves to him already" hirano says which Yoshi nods.

As the bus heads to see a tunnel they stop in the middle of the road where there's two turns and one that leads to the tunnel. "Um..which way do we go now?" Shizuka asks. Shido continues he speech the his "students" and they still smiling and praising him. Rei soon says "I had enough!" She says and opens the door to walk out.

"Wait where you going!" Takashi yells and Rei replies "I'm not boarding any longer with him!" She barks which Yoshi soon got out with his bag and Pokémon.

"Rei we just going to the police station we are almost there takashi get back to the bus I'll see what I can do here" Yoshi says which takashi nods and heads back.

" Oh god Guys LOOKOUT!" Saeko yells warning every one of a bus coming down the hill full of infect which shizuka quickly move the bus getting it out of the way. Yoshi returned his pokemon in the balls (except lucario he's with saeko) and tackled Rei quickly getting her out of the flipped bus. Both manage to be ok and got up. "Meet us by the police station if not tomorrow at 7!" Saeko says which Yoshi nodded and the gas from the bus head to the fire Yoshi grabbed her hand and ran out of the tunnel before the bus exploded.

"Thank you Yoshi-kun" Rei says and Yoshi replies "No problem Rei both of us would have died in that explosion". Then suddenly Yoshi got tackled by a zombie wearing a biker helmet which was trying to bite but can't since it has the helmet on. "Get off of me!" Yell pushing the zombie off and Rei drops a cement block on it killing it. "Well now we are even Rei" which Rei giggled a bit. Seeing a motorcycle a few feet away from the bike Yoshi gets on with Rei behind him her breasts press up on him which a small blush appear on his cheeks.

"Do you know how to ride it" she ask

" Yes I do know how to use it my dad taught me how to when I was 10 it was cool" he says

"Speaking of your dad what's your family like?" question Rei

"They great I have a mother and father and my little happy sister Rei"

"Oh same name as me huh"

"Yeah I know but my mom likes that name even I did never knew I see another Rei till you meeting you that is" he says which Rei giggled a bit.

"So where do you live did you ever call your family to see if they are safe" she ask still a bit curious of the boy.

"Yes they are fine and they are f- hey isn't that a police car there?" He says pointing to the car

"Are you afraid of the police I huh Yoshi-kun~" she says teasing him

"No I'm not just wonder if they a-" seeing the police car crushed by a truck "alive..well not anymore"  
They got off and rei went to check to see for any thing useful while Yoshi waited. Once she came back she had a Smith & Wesson M37 Air Tight. "This will help us out do you know how to use it?" Rei questions. "Yeah I know I'm kind of good shooter but hirano beat me at accuracy" comments and picks up the weapon opening up its chamber seeing 5 bullets and Rei gives him five more. Putting them away his bag begins to glow.

"Oh no why now" Yoshi says a bit worried

"What is what's wrong?" Rei asks as Yoshi reaches in his bag and pulls out the lustrous orb which Rei eyes widen from the odd stone. "W-what is that!?" Almost scream till he covered her mouth telling her to quiet down.

"**Champion are you there can you hear me**?" The roaring voice spoke thought the stone.  
"Palkia I'm here what's it?" Yoshi spoke and a small image revealing the dragon himself  
"**How your process on gather your human survivors**?" It asks  
"It's ok got a group already" he ask back which.  
"**So are you going to introduce your female friend there she's been watching us for a while**" palkia says which Yoshi turn around and see Rei with wide eyes.  
"Oh Rei this is palkia dragon of space and palkia this is Rei miyamoto"  
"W-what are you Yoshi...you aren't around here not this world...am I right.."

Eventually Yoshi explained what he's been doing here to the girl who's been curious, surprise and shock to hear everyone's put this boy.

"Can you keep this a secret from the others" Yoshi says  
"I promise you I won't tell this to anyone you can trust me right..?" Rei says with a small hint of worry.  
"I trust you Rei don't let me regret that" Yoshi says smiling brightly.

"You won't I promise that" she answers

Both of them got back on and head to the gas station as the motorcycle has been running low on fuel. As Yoshi puts the pump in the pump he realize he need this world's money for the gas to come out.

"Um you wouldn't have any money to use for this right?" Yoshi asks  
"Just break the cash register inside the store there" rei says pointing to the broken door in the store.

"Ok then give me couple minutes" Yoshi says as he then goes to take out a pokeball and tosses it out which in a light came out Espeon.

"Espeon~!" (Yay you took me out master) turning she see a girl standing "esp?( um who is this master?)

"That's Rei one of the survivors we found didn't the others told you, anyway stay here to guard her and Rei this is another Pokemon of mine name espeon I got one more" Yoshi says which she agrees. And Rei waved at her.

A Yoshi goes into the store he sees a hammer on the wall and grabs it the heads to the cash register and smashes it. While waiting Rei hears the crash and sound of metal being bent and breaking and chuckles to herself "humph he's having a field day" then though to herself "c'mon let the guy go he's a good boy and helpful to us since he got here...hmm..Sinnoh...wonder what over there.." Which espeon eavesdrop to hear chuckling a bit. Soon something soon came from the shadow and grabs her by the breast she let out a scream.

"Rei!" Yoshi yells as he comes out with the money and sees a thug holding her by the breast.

"Mmm looks like I got me a good bitch here heheh" says the thug  
"Let me go!" Rei yells kicking the dude in the leg which he held her tighter and sqeeze his hand in her breast.

"Man I love the way you squeal" he says groping her causing her to moans and cry out "l-let me go!" Kicking again which didn't much "help me!".

"Let her go!" Yoshi yells in anger and Espeon growls darkly  
"Oh shut up little boy and pump the fucking gas tank and get out!" Thug yells swing his blade around then puts the blade near her throat "or I kill this dumb slut".

"Espeon use Psychic on the blade and his limbs he won't be able to move" Yoshi mentally thought and Espeon nodded

Yoshi fills the gas tank as thug holds Rei in and watchs but doesn't notice the pokemon's eyes glowing blue and the knife wasn't able to move and the guy holds her more. While that Yoshi finishes up and then turns to the guy. "There it's done now let us go we need to go to see our fam-" interrupted by the thug "SHUT THE FUCK UP they will end up just like my family, eaten, broken and kill and then turn...wait what the hell I can't move!" Thug screams loudly. At that moment Yoshi heads and jabs the thug in the stomach then strike his back. Yoshi grabbed Rei away from the man as Rei blush from feeling his strong, kind arms wrap around her. Letting go Rei the stabs the thugs arm with her spear.

"You fucking asshole dare to touch me!" Rei yells and stare angry at the thug.  
"Rei we don't got time they are getting close" Yoshi warns pointing at a horde of infected coming close

As Rei hop on and Espeon on his lap and start the engine and took off leaving the dude on the floor bleed. "Wait come back I'm sorry" he says seeing them come near him "YOU FUCKERS YAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-" cut off by a infect killing him.

(Chapter finish woo that's as fun everyone and yeah as mention I had made a little but of Rei x Yoshi but I gave it a try anyway signing off~!"


End file.
